1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ventilation systems. More specifically, the present invention concerns a fan having a disposable fluid collection cannister for collecting fluids separated from the airstream generated by the fan. The cannister includes an absorbent core that efficiently and effectively absorbs large amounts of fluid and a coupling mechanism that permits clean and easy removal of the cannister from the fan for disposal and replacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many ventilation systems, fluid becomes entrained in the airstream generated by the ventilation system. For example, a fan as typically provided above a kitchen to exhaust the undesirable fumes generated during the use of certain appliances in the kitchen (e.g., an oven, a range, etc.). The exhausted fumes are typically entrained with fluids such as grease and oil. It is desirable to separate these fluids out of the airstream and collect them for disposal. Typical exhaust fans are enshrouded in a windband. The fluid-entrained airstream is projected against the windband causing the heavier fluid to separate from the airstream and fall to the bottom of the windband. These exhaust fans are typically configured with an opening in the bottom of the windband in fluid communication with a grease trough to divert the fluid out of the windband.
It is known in the art to utilize a metal container to collect the grease draining out of the grease trough of an exhaust fan. Once the bucket becomes filled with grease, it is typically removed from the fan, emptied, and replaced on the grease trough. It is also known in the art to utilize a plastic container containing an absorbing material to collect the grease draining from the grease trough of an exhaust fan. The plastic container is threadably coupled to the grease trough and includes drainage holes to allow rain water to drain through the plastic container. These prior art grease collectors are problematic and suffer from several limitations. For example, the metal containers do not allow rain water to drain through and therefor excessive rain water can cause the grease to undesirably leak out of the container. In addition, the metal containers are typically not disposable and require the user to undesirably empty the grease from the container. The plastic containers are typically disposable, however, the user must manipulate the container and twist the container to unthread it from the grease trough. Such manipulation is undesirable because the flexible plastic compresses causing grease to be squeezed out of either the drainage holes or the top of the plastic container.
The present invention provides a ventilation system including an improved disposable grease collection cannister that does not suffer from the problems and limitations of prior art grease collectors discussed above. The improved ventilation assembly of the present invention provides an absorbent core that efficiently and effectively absorbs grease and that can be removed from the fan and disposed without undesirably squeezing or twisting the flexible container in which the absorbent core is stored.
A first aspect of the present invention concerns a disposable fluid collection cannister for collecting fluids separated from the airstream generated by an exhaust fan. The cannister broadly includes a container, a fluid absorbent core, and a coupling mechanism. The container includes an open top receptacle that presents an internal chamber adapted to contain fluid. The container further includes a cover that at least substantially covers the open-top of the receptacle. The container presents a fluid access opening adapted to be in fluidic communication with the fan when the container is coupled to the fan. The fluid absorbent core is located within the chamber of the receptacle. The coupling mechanism is operable to couple the container to the fan and permit manual removal of the container from the fan without contacting the receptacle. The coupling mechanism is adapted to non-threadably couple the container to the fan so that the container is coupled to and removed from the fan without twisting.
A second aspect of the present invention concerns a ventilation assembly broadly including an exhaust fan and a disposable fluid collection cannister. The exhaust fan includes an impeller operable to generate an airstream, a shroud operable to separate any fluid in the airstream from the airstream when the airstream engages the shroud, and a fluid conduit in fluid communication with the shroud. The disposable fluid collection cannister collects the fluid separated from the airstream generated by the exhaust fan and includes a container, a fluid absorbent core, and a coupling mechanism. The container includes an open-top receptacle that presents an internal chamber adapted to contain fluid. The container further includes a cover that at least substantially covers the open top of the receptacle. The container presents a fluid access opening in fluidic communication with the fluid conduit when the container is coupled to the fan. The fluid absorbent core is located within the chamber of the receptacle. The coupling mechanism is operable to couple the container to the fan and permit manual removal of the container from the fan without contacting the receptacle. The coupling mechanism is adapted to non-threadably couple the container to the fan so that the container is coupled to and removed from the fan without twisting.
A third aspect of the present invention concerns a disposable fluid collection cannister for collecting fluid separated from the airstream generated by an exhaust fan. The cannister broadly includes a container, a fluid absorbent core, and a coupling mechanism. The container includes a receptacle that presents an internal chamber, with the chamber being adapted to contain fluid and being in fluidic communication with the fan when the container is coupled to the fan. The fluid absorbent core is located within the chamber of the receptacle. The coupling mechanism is operable to couple the container to the fan and permit manual removal of the container from the fan without contacting the receptacle. The coupling mechanism includes a manually shiftable retention catch that is shiftable between a retention position in which the catch is operable to engage the fan and thereby retain the container on the fan, and a release position in which the catch is disengaged from the fan and permits removal of the container from the fan.
A fourth aspect of the present invention concerns a ventilation assembly that broadly includes an exhaust fan and a disposable fluid collection cannister. The exhaust fan includes an impeller operable to generate an airstream, a shroud operable to separate any fluid in the airstream from the airstream when the airstream engages the shroud, and a fluid conduit in fluid communication with the shroud. The disposable fluid collection cannister collects the fluid separated from the airstream generated by the exhaust fan and includes a container, a fluid absorbent core, and a coupling mechanism. The container includes a receptacle that presents an internal chamber, with the chamber being adapted to contain fluid and being in fluidic communication with the fluid conduit when the container is coupled to the fan. The fluid absorbent core is located within the chamber of the receptacle. The coupling mechanism is operable to couple the container to the fan and permit manual removal of the container from the fan without contacting the receptacle. The coupling mechanism includes a manually shiftable retention catch that is shiftable between a retention position in which the catch is operable to engage the fan and thereby retain the container on the fan, and a release position in which the catch is disengaged from the fan and permits removal of the container from the fan.
A fifth aspect of the present invention concerns a method of collecting fluid that is separated from the airstream generated by an exhaust fan. The method broadly includes the steps of placing an absorbent core in a container, removably coupling the core-laden container to the fan, allowing the core to at least partially absorb some fluid, and removing the fluid-absorbed core-laden container from the fan without squeezing or twisting the container.
Other aspects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawing figures.